Pizza à l'ananas
by lasurvolte
Summary: [spoil s04 - Sterek] Derek a perdu ses pouvoirs, il se sent mou, triste, et en plus il choppe une grippe. Heureusement, Stiles n'est jamais loin.


**Titre : **Pizza à l'ananas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Je veux rentrer à la maison.

**Note :** Spoil S04

Tout d'abord ce fut l'odorat. Derek eut l'impression d'avoir le nez bouché. Il sentait les choses, mais si peu, trop peu. Il fallait que l'odeur soit forte pour qu'il puisse la sentir, et il ne reconnaissait plus les humains de loin. Il ne pouvait pas différencier l'odeur de leur peau, ni savoir s'ils étaient stressés, pour son nez désormais tous les gens étaient à la même enseigne. L'odeur qui lui manquait le plus était celle acide et paradoxalement légèrement sucré qui venait de Stiles. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu sans pouvoir le respirer, lui avait bêtement fait plus mal encore que pour le reste.

Ensuite ce fut l'ouïe. Derek se demandait s'il n'avait pas des boules quies dans les oreilles. Plus moyen d'entendre à des mètres à la ronde, ou de repérer de simples bruits, plus moyen d'écouter les conversations et de différencier le crie d'une chouette et d'un hibou. Les voix n'avaient plus la même vibration non plus, il ne pouvait plus repérer le mensonge de la vérité. Se rendant compte que la voix de Stiles était simplement devenue grave. Et moins musicale. Derek se sentit un peu plus vide.

Puis il y eut le goût. Plus moyen de manger quoi que ce soit, sans que ça n'ait qu'un goût vague, sans couleur, sans intérêt.

La perte du toucher fut la moins grave à dire vrai, car cela ne changea pas grand-chose, Derek continuait de ressentir la matière sous ses doigts, moins précisément mais assez bien quand même.

Finalement ce fut la vue. Il ne voyait plus que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, les choses étaient moins belles, moins intéressantes, et il n'était plus capable de repérer des petits détails sans avoir besoin de se concentrer comme un dingue. Stiles restait toujours aussi beau, heureusement.

Derek devint mou, sans force – du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait car il restait plutôt musclé. Le monde lui paraissait tellement fade, comme s'il était toujours enrhumé et qu'il n'entendait plus rien, voyait de travers, avait constamment le nez bouché. Il ne prenait plus plaisir à rien, il devenait irritable. Scott essayait de le soutenir, de lui dire qu'ils allaient trouver Kate et lui rendre ses pouvoirs mais Derek se sentait mal quand même.

Puis il tomba malade. Pour de vrai. Peu habitué aux microbes et alors qu'il avait toujours été immunisé, son corps ne supporta pas d'être tout à coup la cible de toutes les maladies qui trainaient. Le médecin diagnostiqua une grippe, et Derek resta cloué au lit avec une forte fièvre, inquiétant tout le monde autour de lui.

Derek souffrait, il était habitué à la douleur, mais pas à ce genre de douleur. Quand ton cerveau se transforme en légume à cause de la fièvre, que ta gorge et tes poumons te brûlent à force de tousser, quand tu as froid et chaud en même temps et que tes yeux et ton nez coulent sans arrêt. Pour lui c'était juste insupportable, même si Stiles devint son garde malade.

- Tu vas guérir, puis on va botter le cul de Kate et te faire retrouver tes pouvoirs et comme ça tu pourras recommencer à grogner et ronchonner en paix.

Derek hochait la tête, voulait se lever, et retombait aussitôt dans le lit tant la tête lui tournait. Stiles caressait alors son front de sa main fraiche et Derek roucoulait presque, tellement ça lui faisait du bien.

Et puis la fièvre augmenta, et Derek se mit à délirer. Réclamant sa famille, puis sa maison.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, rentrer à la maison, se plaignait-il.

- Tu n'as plus de maison, elle est partie en fumée. Répondait Stiles en passant un linge froid sur son visage essayant de faire baisser la fièvre.

Scott s'inquiétait pour Derek, il le voyait dépérir, et se rendait compte qu'il serait perdu sans Derek, qu'il était un peu comme son Yoda à lui. Quand il le dit à Stiles, celui-ci hocha la tête :

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, pour moi il est un peu comme Dark Vador, l'histoire serait moins intéressante sans le méchant.

Cela avait amusé Scott et l'avait remotivé pour chercher Kate, pendant que Stiles continuait de veiller Derek. Bientôt la fièvre diminua et Derek se sentit un peu mieux.

Comme les deux passaient bientôt presque tout leur temps ensemble, Derek et Stiles entamèrent quelques discussions. Derek à demi-mot avoua que sa force lui manquait et Stiles essaya de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'en tant qu'humain il s'en sortirait aussi.

- Pour une fois c'est à moi de te protéger, c'est plutôt gratifiant.

Derek avait eut un petit sourire et Stiles en eut un plus grand.

- Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus ?

- Ton odeur, répondit Derek un peu trop vite sans pouvoir retenir ses mots.

- Comment ça mon odeur ? Je sens le vieux fromage c'est ça ?

- Non tu sens un mélange de sucré salé, comme une pizza à l'ananas.

- Je sens la pizza à l'ananas ? Demanda Stiles surpris.

Derek détourna les yeux et fit la moue d'un air grognon. Mais c'était trop tard, les mots avaient touché Stiles.

- Je sens la pizza à l'ananas ? Répéta-t-il toujours aussi abasourdis.

Et Stiles se sniffa le bras sans rien sentir de tout ça.

- Tu es sûr ?

Derek grogna :

- Et si on changeait de sujet ?

- Bon d'accord, quelle est la deuxième chose qui te manque le plus alors ?

- Ta voix.

Et Derek se maudit.

- Quoi ma voix ?

- Rien.

- Allez dis, quoi ma voix ? Elle sonne comme la pizza à l'ananas ?

Derek eut un sourire amusé, malgré lui.

- Idiot.

- Bon alors quoi ?

- Le son de ta voix est moins… Est plus… Il n'y a plus toutes les vibrations, je ne sens plus tes mensonges, ta peur, tes sentiments, quand tu parles. C'est simplement une voix grave, normale, atone.

- Tu aimes ma voix ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

- Tu aimes ma voix et mon odeur, c'est ça ?

Derek resta silencieux et Stiles eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Et la troisième chose qui te manque le plus ?

- Bon c'est fini maintenant. Ronchonna Derek. Arrête avec tes questions.

- Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs mais pas tes airs grognons, sourit Stiles, tu es toujours le même et moi aussi.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Que même si tu ne me sens plus, tu ne m'entends plus, comme avant, je n'ai pas changé pour autant.

Derek comprit ce que Stiles voulait dire, le monde n'avait pas changé même s'il ne résonnait plus de la même manière pour lui.

- Tu vas récupérer tes pouvoirs t'inquiète, en attendant je vais te cuisiner de la pizza à l'ananas pour te détendre.

Derek eut cette fois-ci un vrai sourire, que Stiles lui rendit.

Plus tard Scott réussirait à récupéré ses pouvoirs, mais en attendant Derek partagea une pizza avec Stiles, se rendant compte qu'être humain n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, quand on est en bonne compagnie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que parfois je suis inspirée grâce à la série.


End file.
